The End
by Canada Dakota Faith Haswari
Summary: What if Ziva was pregnant?What if she faces a killer while the team is watching and trying to find a way to help?Well this story is my way of answering those questions. *Character Death**the rating may not be Rated T but I may make it rated M or T later*
1. She is dead

**Alright this story is one that I am just wanting to try out the idea of,which would be a character death story.I really am not a fan of these stories but I want to try and make one ever!**

**Alright well the story will**

Ziva walks into work with a face that masked any emotion that she may felt like her world was falling apart as she takes in deep breaths of chest had a tightness that she has not felt since the night she broke rule walks to her desk and sits down hoping that this day would go by fast but she knew that it would not be as fast as she would want it to be.

Tony walks to his desk and sits down flashing Ziva a bright smile,which Ziva did not he gets to work until McGee came in and he started to talk about his  
"date"

"You should have seen her Probie,she had long blond hair that made my skin crawl with delight when I felt it on me,"Tony began.

Ziva holds back tears that wanted to spill out from her brown knew that Tony would not remember about their one night stand they had just a few months earlier,to be honest she did not even think she would be wanting to cry over it,not until she found out that her life was going to change forever,that she was to be a mother.

"Gear up!"Gibbs shots as he sips at his coffee waiting for his team to get moving.

Ziva,McGee,and DiNozzo geared up and went to the crime scene where they were meet by a man that had pulled a gun on them as soon as the team got out of the man looks at Ziva and could see a baby bump already points his gun at Ziva's stomach,"you come here,"he ordered

Ziva reluctantly steps to the man,who then grabs her and pulls her to the punches her hard in the stomach killing the baby that no one knew about but lets out a painful shriek.

Tony,Gibbs,and McGee were getting ready to kill the man just as the man pulls out a knife and cuts Ziva's arms,legs,and swiftly gets up,"I am going to leave now and you all are going to let me,"

Tony sees Ziva bleeding out and runs to her not caring if he gets killed while trying to save the woman he loves.

"Don't bother,she will be dead soon,"the man said with a shots the man in the chest then ordered McGee to get the hospital on the phone.

Meanwhile

Ziva was was putting pressure on her wound but the sad thing is that there were way too many,"hold on ZIva,"he begs

Ziva looks into Tony's eyes as she feels her life drawing closer to an end,"I love you Tony,"she whispered not having much strength to say it any louder

"I love you Zi,please stay with are going to be fine,"Tony said as he started to cry hard.

"Don't cry for me,go on with your life,"Ziva said as she passed away.

Tony had sat with Ziva's dead body not letting anyone touch it until Ducky came and he gave up Ziva's corpse willy.

Two Days later

"Oh Ziva my dear,you had such a life here were going to be a mother my dear,a lovely mother dear,"Ducky said to Ziva's dead body,his eyes were sad.

Tony stood at the door,"she was pregnant,"

Ducky turns,"yes about 3 months almost 4,"he noted

Tony nods and took in a deep breath just as Abby come into the room, "Ducky the father of the baby is Tony DiNozzo,"Abby said not even knowing Tony was there next to her.

Tony collapsed to the ground crying from his loss,he loses Ziva and a could not take it,he wanted them back,he wished he would have been there for Ziva.

**Upnexted...**

**Tony put the knife to his throat and cut killed himself...Ziva was standing near a tree(In heaven) holding her pregnant stomach,she turns and sees someone and gasped.**

**Alright who do you think it is that Ziva is going to see?How do you think this story is?I mean I am not one that likes to write stories like this but I wanted to try.**

**Well untill I get another chapter up I guess it is see you next time readers**

**-Jennifer-**


	2. What happens in the end

**Ziva:Hey**

**Tony:Hey you**

**Ziva:Haha nice one**

**Tony:No your the nice one**

**Ziva:Tonight?**

**Tony:You know it**

**Ziva:I can't wait**

**Tony:Me either**

**Ziva:Drinks?Then?**

**Tony:Sex?Sure**

**Ziva:See you then?**

**Tony:Yes**

**Ziva:How are you?**

**Tony:Good you?**

**Ziva:Alright**

**Tony:Just alright?**

**Ziva:Yes why?**

**Tony:I thought you might be great**

**Ziva:I am happy**

**Tony:Why?**

**Ziva:Because your coming over**

* * *

Tony kills himself to be with his love,shoots himself in the one way he felt he should die,he wished it was painful but it was painful nor helpful to the body would not be found for a day,when Abby comes over to get Tony to get drinks with her to clear his mind.

Abby would be end up becoming a mother to three kids,one named Anthony James,another Ziva Ann,and the last would be named Dianna would never forget the child that never had the chance to live nor her friend that never had the chance to be a mother or her friend that killed himself for his love.

McGee would be married to Abby and would have three song I'll Stand By You by Carrie Underwood will play every year until he dies'

Gibbs will never be able to deal with the loss and will go to Mexico to be with Mike Franks,to build boats until he passes mind will never forgive himself for the death of his Agents.

Tony will go to Heaven and be with Ziva,they will have their little girl up in Heaven and meet their friends again some day.

* * *

**I am sorry that I did not get this finished and that it is not the best,spelling will suck no doubt but it is done!Do let me know how bad the ending is for this is.I am more of a writer on paper and it takes me forever to get one full story onto the site since I RP on here a great deal!I love to have some ideas on some new stories that I can write for a couple (Abby and McGee,Ziva and Tony,Gibbs and Jenny,Gibbs and Shannon,Jenny and Eli,Ari and Kate)**

**Sincerely Jennifer!**


End file.
